


soulmates.

by peteporkers



Category: Real Person Fiction, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Eye Color AU, F/M, soulmate!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peteporkers/pseuds/peteporkers
Summary: au where you can see every color except the color of your soulmate’s eyes.
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader, Min Yoongi/Reader
Kudos: 22





	soulmates.

Pallid trees with beautiful bright leaves, whether they may be green, red, or on the ground was something you'd grown accustomed to. Most of the naked dirt below you was without hue. You could distinguish a shirt that had brown, but without being able to distinguish the tone, you opted for removing the color entirely from your closet.

You couldn't wait for the day you looked into your soulmate's eyes.

You considered yourself lucky to be able to see blue, or even green. but that didn't stop you from frowning at a colorless chocolate bar, or a painting that was just missing that final touch. Everywhere you looked, it seemed as though a puzzle piece was missing.

You thought, maybe you’d find your soulmate near you. Of course, you were willing to go any distance, but you were wishing for someone close by to come quick, never straying far from your home.

That was your goal, until you convinced yourself to take a trip. You didn’t know where you were going, but you knew you had to go out. Fly somewhere. Do something. And so, you ended up in one of the biggest cities of the world.

You toured the city, hitting all the hot spots and spending a little too much money. You saw the sights, ate deliciously, and spent a lot of time entertained by whatever it was you decided to do that day.

Yet, something kept nagging you in the back of your head. You knew you should end your trip soon, but something wasn’t quite right. This city wasn’t done with you yet.

Today, you visited a park, a little away from all the bustling crowds. The park was fairly quiet, and you basked in the piece, taking a seat near a stranger on a bench. You looked at him, a friendly smile on your face, as you waved hello. He smiled back, before going back to his book. After a while, he left, replaced with another stranger. You looked up once more, eyes connecting with grey ones. Grey?  
As your eyes met, you watched as the man’s eyes turned into a dark brown with what seemed like a galaxy of stars glinting in them. The bench beneath you finally showed you the color of wood after all these years, the trees surrounding you bursting with varying shades of brown.

“Hi” The man smiled goofily. “I’m Min Yoongi, and I think we’re soulmates.”

Your expression of shock and amazement at the world in its true form around you turned into utter happiness as you focused on the man, Yoongi, your soulmate, in front of you. Yoongi had the prettiest eyes you’ve ever seen, with full lips, soft skin, and a round nose, dressed in casual clothing, but looking utterly amazing.

You leaned forward and wrapped your arms around him, shyly at first, but stronger as you felt two strong arms pull you closer. You pulled away slightly to press a soft, gentle kiss on his pale cheek, watching as color rose to his face.

“We have a lot to catch up on.”


End file.
